


The Wiggle Boys!

by jacky_elston



Category: Castle Swimmer (Webcomic)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Canon Gay Relationship, Implied Relationships, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some Plot, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacky_elston/pseuds/jacky_elston
Summary: Siren and Kappa, happy and reunited as one, have promise d to explore the world together.Though, it doesn't take long for Kappa to be dragged into another prophecy- but, this time, he has Siren.
Relationships: Kappa/Siren (Castle Swimmer)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	The Wiggle Boys!

**Author's Note:**

> They had made a promise to go off on an adventure when Kappa came back and Siren was healed. Now, they prepare for their journey.  
> Enjoy
> 
> And, if you have constructive criticism about my work to leave, just have it be constructive criticism- no need to hate.

Siren swam here and there in his cluttered room, his excitement clear as day on his face. For the last few months, the ghastly scar on his back had been healing, and he had been desperately waiting for Kappa to come back to him.

Siren had been informed that a guest, the Beacon, was here to see him, and this explained his current jittery attitude.

Kappa swam in the room, his eye-catching scales shimmering brightly. His non-chalant manner made it seem as if nothing was wrong, and with the way Siren now felt, he felt as if nothing could ever be wrong, now or ever again. In a quick moment, the two embraced each other lovingly, followed by a short but sweet, and very much needed, kiss. 

"I've missed you so much, Kappa! I don't know what I would have done if you didn't come back, stuck with Selkie and my mom." Siren joked.

"Well, I did come back, Siren. And now we can finally do what we promised each other! Explore everything together! We can see the wiggle boys, the flappys, and even the longnecks! And so, so much more!"

Siren could see the sparkle of happiness that Kappa got when speaking about the ocean and the different creatures he had christened, and had to admit, he was excited to finally be leaving the safety and comfort zone of the castle for once. The idea of knowing that there was a whole wide world out there that Siren knew nothing of scared him and piqued his interest. And, what was even better, he would not be separated from the man he could finally say he was in love with- Kappa.

Kappa and Siren spent the day wishing everyone a farewell, and receiving many as well. Many were sad to see their prince go, but they just wanted whatever would make him happy, so they did not mind too much.

Now, after visiting everyone Siren could think of, only three remained. But, he didn't have to worry about seeking them out, because he knew they would all be poised at the exit, ready to send the couple off happily.

And, as it turned out, Siren's suspicions were correct: at the large hole in the rock stood Skiff, Selkie and his Mother. And after what felt like the longest, saddest, happiest goodbye, plus a little bit of an apology to Kappa from Susca, they were ready to be on their way. As a parting gift from the three, Kappa and Siren had bags of food, a weapon, and medicine to take with them.

Turned towards the brightly colored and well illuminated sea, they prepared to make their way into the vast ocean.

**Author's Note:**

> If this catches on, I might add more. Sorry for it being short too...  
> Thanks for reading ❤


End file.
